


Sight of the Sun

by harrypotterbutitsgay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Recovery, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotterbutitsgay/pseuds/harrypotterbutitsgay
Summary: "For once, there is nothing up my sleeve. Just some scars from a life that used to trouble me. I used to run at first sight of the sun, now I lay here waiting for you to wake up."Regulus has gotten so much better, and James could never be happier.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Sight of the Sun

James had always been a morning person, waking up at unseemly hours just to get in a morning run before anyone else woke up. It was a way to forget about everything troubling him because he wasn’t the one with issues. All of his friends had it way worse, he wouldn’t dare bring it up to any of them. However, almost two years after he graduated, he didn’t have to worry about running his problems away. For he had a much better option, which was staying in bed cuddling the love of his life.

Years ago, Regulus Black had shown up to the Potter house two years after his brother had, bloodied and broken, running away from his parents' requests for him to join Voldemort’s ranks. Regulus admitted to Sirius that he was right and that their parents were wrong. The brothers had slowly begun to fix their relationship, and with that, Regulus and James got closer. 

Regulus was fascinating to James. He was soft on the inside, but his exterior hardened from years of hostility. Regulus was drawn to the dark, like gothic novels and dark clothes, but had an affinity for softer, lighter things, even expressing that he wanted to grow up and be a healer. Everything about Regulus was intoxicating, James couldn’t get enough. But something was troubling Regulus, and James always sensed it. 

Regulus had opened up to James about it when he came home for winter break in his 7th year. He asked James to come into his room and sat across from him, shaky and nervous. After a few moments, he took a deep sigh and rolled up his sleeves, exposing rows of scars. James sat shocked still for a few moments, and then grabbed Regulus’ hands. He didn’t ask why he already knew. Years of abuse made him feel worthless, and Regulus felt like he deserved to hurt. The thought of Regulus being in pain, especially self-inflicted, made James want to break down sobbing. But Regulus was opening up to James, something that if James reacted badly to, he would never do again. 

“I’m sorry,” Regulus said, starting to tear up, scared of James’ response.

James clutched Regulus’ hands and simply said, “You have nothing to be sorry about, you are strong.” Regulus broke down, and James hugged him tightly. They stayed that way the rest of the night, Regulus safe in James’ embrace. 

The road to recovery was a tricky one, and Regulus wasn’t exempt from that. However, James was there for him, and it was a surprise to no one when they finally got together, safe with each other. 

Regulus had been through so much, and James was more than happy to be able to hold him every day. He couldn’t imagine a life without Regulus. He loved the other man with every piece of himself. 

It was terrifying to know that he almost lived one without him because Regulus lost a battle to himself.   
Regulus rolled slightly in his sleep, and James turned to look at him, he brushed raven hair out of Regulus’ face so he could admire the man he loved. Regulus had long black hair down past his shoulders, and pale skin dotted with two moles on his face. He was tiny, 9 inches shorter than James to be exact. James had a thing for the height difference, he wouldn’t lie. Although the other’s eyes were closed, James knew that one was a light blue, and the other a much deeper shade. The result of inbreeding throughout generations, Regulus explained, a shown fault in the Black family bloodline. 

Although Regulus despised them, James thought the other’s eyes were beautiful. James thought everything about Regulus was beautiful. 

Regulus slowly opened his eyes, finally waking up. He looked up at James and smiled, wrapping both of his arms around James’ neck, pulling him closer. “Good morning, darling,” Regulus said, kissing James gently, before burying his head into James’ neck. 

“No energy?” James teased, resulting in Regulus grumbling into his shoulder. James ran his fingers through the others' hair, pulling his hand away when regulus moved back to face him. 

“It’s been a year. Since the last time I-” Regulus paused, pulling and arm away from James’ neck to hold up a wrist, and James understood.

“Baby,” James said, gently grabbing Regulus’ hand, “I am so beyond proud of you. Not to mention so fucking happy.” he smiled, and gently raised Regulus’ wrist so James could plant kisses on a few of the now fading scars. 

Regulus smiled, “I’m proud of me too… Is that narcissistic?” he questioned jokingly, watching delicately as James planted 3 more kisses on his arm. 

“Not at all, you should be so fucking proud.” James let go of Regulus’ wrist and wrapped his arms around the waist of the other, pulling him close so their foreheads would touch. 

“I love you so much, Kitten. I’m so glad you're here.”

“Since when were you such a sap?” Regulus questioned, dancing his fingers along James’ upper arm.

“Since I met you.” He responded, dipping his hands slightly into the back of Regulus’ shorts before Regulus playfully pushed him away. 

“Keep it in your pants, Potter.” he teased, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head.

“It’s so hard to do that around you, you drive me fucking wild.” James teased, sitting up before putting his glasses on and finally getting out of bed.  
He walked over to the dresser opposite of their bed and opened the top drawer. 

“I’m going to stop by Sirius’ flat later,” Regulus said, now standing up himself, and walking over to James.

James grabbed clothes from the two’s dresser and threw them over his shoulder, closing the drawer with his shoulder and then leaning against it. “Do you want me to come?” James questioned. Even though Sirius and Regulus had mostly fixed their relationship, there was still some sort of odd energy between them. Regulus shook his head. 

“No, it’s okay. I want to talk to him alone.” James nodded, bending down to press a kiss to Regulus’ forehead. “Whatever you want, love.” Regulus flushed slightly. 

James brushed his hand over Regulus’ cheek, and Regulus leaned into the touch. They stood there for a few moments, and it felt like the world stopped with them. They were bound to each other with something more than just simple attraction. It felt like if either of them was separated from the other for too long, they could die. The two could never imagine ever letting go of each other, especially because of everything that happened.

Regulus had started to tear up, and James brushed a few forming tears off his cheek with his thumb. “Baby, what’s wrong?” James asked. He hated seeing the love of his life upset.

“I never thought I’d be alive right now. That someone would care about me.” He whispered, using his free hand to wipe his eyes. “I don’t feel like I deserve it.”

James pulled Regulus into a tight hug. “Kitten, you are the light of my life. You deserve all of this. You deserve to be loved. You deserve to be alive. You are one of the strongest people I know.” James pulled away so he could look Regulus in the eyes. “You have made it through so much, and you deserve to feel happy.”

Regulus couldn’t hold back a sob. He’d never felt love before in his life. His parents never cared about him, and Sirius never knew how to express it. However, James was like fire. He loved fiercely and gave Regulus warmth when he thought he would be cold forever. 

Regulus buried his face into James’ chest, wrapping his arms around the older man. James ran a hand through Regulus’ hair and rested the other on his waist. 

“I love you so much,” Regulus said, the emotion obvious in his voice. 

“I love you more, angel,” James replied, planting a kiss on Regulus’ forehead. 

They stayed like this for a few moments, Regulus safe in James’ embrace, reminiscent of those years ago when James was the first person to give Regulus love after years of pain. 

Breaking the silence, Regulus moved his head so he could look up at James' shoulder, and he played with the edge of the fabric of the clothes he had rested on it. “Are you taking a shower?” he grumbled.

James smirked. “Wanna join me?” He winked. 

Regulus blushed and playfully kicked him in the leg. “Your dirty mind needs to be dealt with.” Regulus teased, rolling his eyes. 

James laughed, grabbing the back of Regulus’ neck to pull him in for a kiss. Regulus giggled into James’ mouth which gave James the chance to dip his tongue in. Regulus wrapped his arms around James’ neck and let him deepen the kiss, as James moved his hands down to Regulus’ waist, his hands playing slightly at Regulus’ sides. 

Regulus moaned softly, and James grabbed the clothes off his shoulder and threw them on top of the dresser, before pulling back so he could try and pull Regulus’ shirt off. 

“What happened to your shower?” Regulus teased, a smile playing on his lips, but he let James continue.

“Shower can wait, I’ve got a much better offer,” James responded, before successfully removing the other's shirt and throwing it on the floor. James connected their lips again and slowly backed Regulus onto their bed. 

Regulus laughed when he was pressed into the mattress, and James leaned over him for a few moments, admiring the figure below him. 

“What?” Regulus teased, brushing his thumb against the hair on the back of James' neck. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” James said, smirking.

Regulus blushed and rolled his eyes. “Less talking, more touching me, how about that?”

James obliged. 

****

James has been sitting on the couch, watching some random show on the television when Regulus had come back from Sirius’. Regulus didn’t say a word, he just hung up his coat and sat down next to James.

James wrapped an arm around Regulus’ shoulder and pulled them closer together. Regulus let his head lean on James’ shoulder. 

“How was it?” James asked, glancing at Regulus.

Regulus smiled slightly. “It was nice. I missed talking to him... just us.” Regulus looked off to the side. “It felt like we hadn’t in ages.”

James smiled. “Well, that’s good! I love you, baby, I’m glad it was nice.” James placed a kiss on Regulus’ cheek. 

Regulus pushed James’ arm off so he could turn face to face with James. He wrapped his arms around James’ neck. “Sirius asked about you. Wanted to know if I’d driven you crazy yet.” 

James laughed wrapping his hands around Regulus’ waist and pulling the other up so he was straddling James. Regulus giggled quietly as he did so. “What did you say?” James questioned. 

“I said that you are doing just fine because I am a lovely boyfriend and that Sirius needs to mind his business and stop poking into my love affairs,” Regulus responded in a teasing tone. 

“‘Love affair?’ Are you kidding me?”James laughed, leaning forward to kiss the pale skin of Regulus’ neck up and down. Regulus hummed in response. 

“Yes, well-“ Regulus paused and took a sharp breath when James nibbled slightly at the skin. “ A 'love affair’ sounds far more interesting than a boyfriend.” He finished. 

James laughed into the crook of Regulus’ neck, before throwing his head back against the couch in laughter. “G-d, I love you.” 

Regulus smiled, before placing a gentle kiss on James’ lips. “You better, you’re stuck with me.”

James looked up at Regulus and smiled. “I’m glad I am.” 

Regulus smiled before he leaned in again, this time the kiss was deeper. Regulus tightened his hold around James and shifted further up. 

Regulus pulled back after a few seconds with a smirk and started to play with the front button on James' pants, before popping it open and then shifting off of James’ lap and onto his knees before him. He pulled a hair tie off his wrist and tied his hair back, while James smirked in anticipation. 

Just as Regulus went to go undo the zipper, the phone rang, startling both of them. They recognized the ring tone as the one they had set to know when Sirius was calling. 

Regulus and James looked back at each other before erupting in a fit of laughter. 

Regulus stood up and brushed his knees off. “I’ll get it.” 

James nodded jokingly, before turning around on the couch to face the phone, and Regulus who was answering it. 

Regulus picked up the phone and leaned over the kitchen counter. James took the advantage to stare at Regulus’ rear, which was in fact, very amazing. 

“Yes, Sirius, I got home alright. Calm your tits.” Regulus said, rolling his eyes. James chuckled. 

The conversation lasted for a few more minutes before Regulus eventually just got annoyed and hung up, causing James to burst out laughing. 

“If he calls back, I'm blocking his number,” Regulus said, walking back over to the couch.

James smirked before gesturing down to his crotch. “So are you gonna pick up where you left off?” James questioned. 

Regulus rolled his eyes and giggled. “No thanks, Sirius is the definition of a cockblock. Mood ruined.” He responded, plopping himself next to James on the couch.

James laughed, before laying down on the couch and pulling Regulus with him so they were spooning. “Well then, sleepy time.” 

Regulus smiled, leaning into James’ hold. “Why don’t we go to our bedroom instead of falling asleep on the couch?” Regulus questioned. 

“Too much work,” James responded, placing a soft kiss on Regulus’ temple. 

Regulus laughed, and closed his eyes. 

He was happy he was here right now, and in James’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> there isnt enough jegulus content out there, so i write my own. follow my twitt if you arent already! @jegulus_


End file.
